


Under The Mistletoe

by Rascalisafatcat



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Christmas Party, First Kiss, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Olivarry Secert Santa 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 13:45:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13147941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rascalisafatcat/pseuds/Rascalisafatcat
Summary: Iris invites Barry's crush Oliver and Team Arrow to the west Holiday party and a lot of feelings unfold for Both Oliver and Barry





	Under The Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [measurelessdreamer](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=measurelessdreamer).



> Hello! This is my work for Olivarry secret Santa 2017 and i'm posting a day early cause I was really impatient. I hope you guys enjoy! Big Thanks to Amie, Medha and Fox for teaming up and being my betas for me! Love you guys!! Happy Holidays to you three!

Barry is beginning to regret having _ever_ told Iris he had a crush on Oliver. If he had known she was going  to go behind his back and invite Oliver and Oliver’s entire team to Joe’s Christmas party he wouldn’t have  _ ever  _ said anything to her. 

So that’s why Barry’s standing in the doorway, mouth agape at the sight of Oliver and his team, dressed holiday outfits, laden with gifts. 

“Uh Barry?” Oliver says, jarring Barry from his thoughts.  

“Yeah?” Barry asks, looking at him.

 

“Are you going to invite us in or are we just gonna stand here all night?” Oliver says raising an eyebrow at the speedster from his spot by the stairs 

“Oh what? Oh no. Come in, please,” Barry replies, holding the door open..

“Oliver, You guys came!” Iris says, smiling widely as she comes out of the kitchen. 

“Yeah thanks for inviting us, Iris,” Felicity says taking off her coat and going to hug everyone 

“Well actually it was  _ Barry’s _ idea,” Iris winks throwing a pointed look at Barry 

Barry glares in return. 

 

“Well thank you, Barry. Hey, where should I put this?” Diggle asks holding up a wine bottle.

 

“I’ll show you, Diggle, Where’s Lyla?” Iris asks. 

“She sends her regards. She had to go deal with stuff at A.R.G.U.S.,” Diggle says as he  follows her to the kitchen and the rest of the team go to socialize.

“Sorry that they dragged you here,” Barry says to Oliver. 

 

“What are you talking about? I wanted to come, Oliver says

Barry scoffs and looks at his feet. 

 

“Barry I’m serious. I wanted to come. I  _ wanted _ to come see you,”  Oliver says seriously.

Barry blushes and looks away from Oliver 

 

Whistles fill the West house. 

 

“Get it Barry,” Cisco says, as he walks by. 

 

“What?” Barry asks. 

 

“Look where you guys are standing,” Thea points up towards the ceiling.

Both men look up and Barry pales: they were standing under the mistletoe. 

 

“Hey, what’s going on out here?”  Joe asks, walking out of the kitchen with Diggle, Wally, and Iris.

Iris smirks when she sees Oliver and Barry under the mistletoe. 

 

“Well? Are you guys gonna kiss or do I have to come over there and make you kiss?” Iris asks. Joe groans.

“I’m going back to the kitchen,” Joe says heading back into the kitchen.

 

“We don’t have to if you don’t want to. Don’t listen to--” Barry starts, but before he can finish the sentence Oliver kisses him.

Barry eyes widen. Soon he melts into the kiss and kisses Oliver back. Kissing Oliver feels  _ amazing _ . Barry never expected to get the chance to kiss him.  There are wolf whistles and cheers filling the room which breaks them out of their thoughts. They pull apart and Barry blushes and looks at Oliver. 

 

“I, uh, excuse me! I forgot something in my room,” Barry turns and speeds up the stairs to his bedroom, closing the door behind him.

He slumps against the door. God what was he thinking? Leaving so abruptly like that? Barry puts his head into his hands and groans. 

A minute later Barry hears a knock at his door.

 

“Barry? Can I come in?” Oliver asks 

“Great just what I needed.” Barry buries his face into his hands.

 

Oliver knocks again.

“Barry? Is everything alright?” Oliver asks. 

 

Barry stands up and slowly opens the door, making sure not to make eye contact with Oliver.

“I’m sorry I shouldn’t have kissed back,” Barry says. 

 

“That’s what you’re upset about? I thought you didn’t like the kiss,” Oliver says softly. 

 

“What no I liked the kiss! It's just that I didn’t know if you liked it or that you wanted to kiss me,” Barry rambles. 

 

“Barry I wouldn’t have kissed you if I didn’t want to,” Oliver says lifting a hand to cup Barry’s face.

 

“You mean you  _ wanted _ to kiss me?”  Barry says, bewildered. 

 

“I did, did you not want me to?” . 

 

“No I wanted you to. Ugh, I’m so stupid. I’m sorry for running away like that, Oliver,” Barry says. 

 

“It’s okay Barr-” 

 

“No it isn’t I shouldn’t have run off like that. Look the truth is...” Barry says sighing and looking away from Oliver once again. “...I like you, Oliver. Like more than a friend. I’m in love with you Oliver and I have been for a while. That’s why Iris invited you over here. I told her I had a crush on you and she took it into her own hands and I’m so stupid I shouldn’t have said anything to her I’m so sorry for making you come all the way here and--” 

 

“Barry?” Oliver says. 

 

“Yeah?” 

 

“Shut up.” Oliver says, capturing Barry’s lips into another kiss.

Barry relaxes into the kiss and throws his arms around the man, deepening it. Oliver steps into the room and deepens the kiss, making Barry melt into it. Barry opens his eyes and he pulls away after a minute kissing each other.

“Wait, you like me too?” Barry says.  

“I wouldn’t have just made out with you if I  _ didn’t _ like you Barry,” Oliver says. 

 

Barry smiles widely.  “So does that mean you--?” Barry says.

 

“Barry I am in love with you too. I have been since we first teamed up together,” Oliver says. 

 

Barry laughs again. “And here I was, freaking out for nothing. Why didn’t you say anything before?” 

 

“I haven’t been in love with anyone except Laurel. I was scared,” Oliver says softly.“Why didn’t you tell me?” 

 

“I didn’t know how. I was scared to, Ollie. I’ve been in love with one person since I was eleven. I didn’t know I could love someone else until I met you. I love you Oliver Queen,” Barry says. 

 

 

They share  kisses back and forth before they finally break apart and Oliver looks down the hallway. 

 

“We should probably head back,” Oliver says. 

 

“Yeah we probably should.” 

 

Oliver sighs and Barry grabs his hand and they start to head downstairs. 

 

“Hey, what are you doing Friday?” Barry says. 

 

“Nothing. Why?” Oliver says. 

 

“Well there’s a new science exhibit that just opened at the Central City science museum and I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go check it out? I know you’re not big on science but I’ve been wanting to see it for a while,” Barry says, rubbing the back of his neck.

“That sounds fun. Sure, Barry I would love to go.”

 

“Cool It’s a date?” Barry says. 

 

“It’s a date.” 

Barry smiles for what seems like the millionth time tonight, but he doesn’t care because if they were the guys who couldn’t get the girl, maybe they could _get_ each other.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it! Please let me know what you thought! 
> 
> My tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/iamnotthrowingawaymyship
> 
> Happy Holidays!!!!


End file.
